To Tell The Truth
by SpiritOfFireForged
Summary: Out of the context of Sailor Moon, NO POWERS!  When Mamoru first meets Usagi through his current girlfriend, Rei, he thinks that there is no way someone could be that happy all of the time… could he be right? He never expects what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

**TO TELL THE TRUTH**

Summary: (Out of the context of Sailor Moon, NO POWERS!) How well do we really know anyone? Can someone's exterior be completely dishonest to who they are? When Mamoru first meets Usagi through his current girlfriend, Rei, he thinks that there is no way someone could be that happy all of the time… could he be right? He never expects what he finds, including Rei's reaction. UsagixMamoru, ReixMamoru, ReixJadeite. (Minor other relationships also.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor have I EVER owned Sailor Moon I and wish go with wanting to though! Also, I have decided that I will be using the Japanese forms of the Character's names, and no powers. I may be using explicit content such as lemons later in the story… but not now I am just going to be safe and rate this M. I would love and I mean LOVE reviews. This is my first fanfic EVER and I need really wonderful critiques (harsh or compliments…. I like compliments). **

**CHAPTER 1: IN THE BEGINNING**

"Usagi, baby. Wake up honey." Ikuko tried in desperate silence to wake her five year old daughter from her peaceful slumber. "Usagi, we need to leave. Please honey wake up for mommy." Usagi lazily stirred. After rubbing her eye's for a moment or two, she realized something was wrong. "Mommy what's wrong? Why are you cry.." Ikuko held her finger up to her mouth and tried as best she could to explain. "We have to leave little one. And we have to hurry without making a sound, so how about we play the silent game? Hmm? If you win I will buy you all the ice cream you ask for." This caught the little girls attention as well as the bruise that was now forming on her mothers face.

So quickly and without saying another word Usagi Tsukino got up, dressed in what her mother had given her, and grabbed her teddy bear from its normal resting place on her bed. They walked quickly passed her father sleeping soundly on the couch and hurried out the front door. As soon as she was buckled into her car seat next to her sleeping baby brother Shingo, she immediately began to ask questions. "Mommy where are we going? And why isn't daddy coming with us?" Ikuko wasn't prepared for this, "We are going to Florida baby, and your daddy won't be coming with us. Florida will be great you'll see." Trying as much to convince herself as she was her daughter. Not understanding Usagi went on with a banter of questions. "But what about my friends, and all my toys? Am I still going to school? Mommy, what about Luna?" Ikuko stopped the car in the middle of the street. She had forgotten Usagi's cat. She immediately turned around and headed the few blocks she had driven, she knew her daughter would never forgive her if she didn't go get Luna.

As soon as she was in front of the house she ran inside, leaving the car running. She told Serena she would only be a minute and to keep as quiet as she could. After walking past her husband, Ikuko walked as silently as she could to Usagi's room. She found the black kitten resting on Usagi's pillow sound asleep. She gently lifted the cat trying not to wake her but realized she had failed as soon as that cat went completely bonkers. She quickly went for Luna's toy while trying to hold the clawing screeching furball at bay. She shook the moon shaped kitten toy making the noise that to Ikuko's knowledge calmed Luna when she got like this. As soon as Luna was calmed Ikuko vowed to stop in the next town to get what the cat needed, deciding not to chance getting her food and litter box. She turned around, cat in hand, prepared for the second time to leave the house which had once given her so much joy, but now caused nothing but heartache for her. What she wasn't prepared for was to ram into her drunken husband as soon as she turned for the door.

"What's this?" her husband slurred realizing that his daughter was out of her bed. "Nothing dear. Go back to bed and I'll… explain in the morning." She tried to walk passed him but he only moved in front of her. "Do you think I'm dumb? I saw the car Ikuko, what are you trying to pull here." "N…nothing it's just my mother needs us at her house for a while she's been in the hospital remember?" looking right passed him trying her best to lie. "And I know how you like your weekends with the boys. I was trying to surprise you." She smiled the best smile she could muster, hoping that he wouldn't remember that her mother had healed four months ago. He pause seeming to put together what his wife had just said, and then he smiled a drunken smile, something Ikuko learned to loathe. "Do me a favor and pick up some beer when you come home." And with that he turned and walked to their old room before passing out into a dead sleep. Ikuko sighed and gave a quick thank you to whoever was listening. She ran for the car, placing Luna softly onto a now sleeping Usagi's lap, letting her settle there for now. She closed the door letting one tear role down her cheek before buckling her seat belt and driving away without once ever looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO TELL THE TRUTH**

Summary: (Out of the context of Sailor Moon, NO POWERS!) How well do we really know anyone? Can someone's exterior be completely dishonest to who they are? When Mamoru first meets Usagi through his current girlfriend, Rei, he thinks that there is no way someone could be that happy all of the time… could he be right? He never expects what he finds, including Rei's reaction. UsagixMamoru, ReixMamoru, ReixJadeite. (Minor other relationships also.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor have I EVER owned Sailor Moon I and wish go with wanting to though! Also, I have decided that I will be using the Japanese forms of the Character's names, and no powers. I may be using explicit content such as lemons later in the story… but not now I am just going to be safe and rate this M. I would love and I mean LOVE reviews. This is my first fanfic EVER and I need really wonderful critiques (harsh or compliments…. I like compliments). **

PS! Thank you to my first reviewers Delsan, flowerypetal, and katpin! Just a warning though this is an introductory chapter for our 5 girls. I did keep Andrews name the same because I wanted a few American names to stay the same. I swear chapter three will be more exciting but this is needed! Mucho love and don't forget to review 3

**Chapter 2: Friendships Forged**

New York City was on one of it's hottest summer days in recorded history as July 3rd hit. If you weren't an idiot you were either inside enjoying the air conditioning or in Central Park enjoying your summer break with other students. Unfortunately on 50th and 6th avenue, 5 girls were in one of the hottest spots to grab a cupcake. Magnolia Bakery. As the most current students at the American Musical and Dramatic Academy to join the Bakery's forces, they were put right beside the ovens to ice the delicious treats to get ready for the next day.

Ami Mizuno, who was put in charge of the group, was by far the smartest and most rational. She had moved to the city from Chicago with dreams of becoming a casting agent. And the best way she knew how to get her foot in the door was to start at the bottom of the food chain, as an actor. So getting her full ride to AMDA was just the kick start she needed to get into contact with prominent members of the acting community.

Second in command as far as she was concerned was Rei Hino. Her temper had blasted as hot as the ovens were going that day and nearly got her fired, but was saved thanks to her friend Jedite calming her down and letting her go for an early break down to the ice box in the basement. She was the mystery of the girls. All they had knowledge of is that she was 19, had lived here all of here life, is one of the most beautiful dancers to ever grace a stage, and somewhere in the midst of her life she had a boyfriend. The girls still wonder but don't dare to ask afraid of what verbal lashing may come out of this dark beauty.

Among the group there was another dark beauty that had never had a problem with dates. Makoto Kino was the tomboy who had one of the loudest but most pure voices that couldn't be compared with. She was the envy of every girl that wasn't at the icing table, thanks to the fact that her boyfriend was the general manger of Magnolia and one of the most beautiful men to grace this city… nay the planet, Andrew. It was this fact that got all of the girls hired there in the first place, no thanks to the non-existent resumes of all but one. She could also kick your butt if called upon, especially if you messed with any of the 4 that were gathered around her.

The Venus of the girls who got her way 10 out of 10 times, thanks to her looks, her dancer body, and charismatic personality, was Minako Aino. Anytime she needed anything she would call her parents, who provided thanks to their wealthy status. But, if it was something she wanted, she would call upon any of her suitors that would spend any amount of money just to get a chance at one hug. But besides that little bit of greed she harbored, she was the most loyal friend. If you ever needed her whatever the time or day, she would drop whatever she was working on and rush to your aid. She hailed from Florida along with her cousin, who was constantly mistaken for her sister.

That cousin was the lighter Blonde at the table, who was currently icing a vanilla cupcake like it was the last on earth, Usagi Tsukino. After moving away from her father, they had settled into the small community of Merritt Island. This is where she quickly became attached to the Musical Theatre world. It was the way she escaped and how she ultimately decided what she wanted out of life. The applause and appreciation of an audience. She became fast friends with whoever she met and brought a smile to almost anyone's face by the naivety that was brought alight thanks to the likes of a dirty joke. Usagi also embodied the phrase, "Graceful onstage but a clutz off." She worked through high school and college. It was the only way she figured she could help her family survive and pay her mother back for everything she had done. Her mother was one of the very few, along with Minako, that believed she could make it in the business. She could act any one of the newest starlets in Hollywood off the screen and down to a community theatre in China town, or at least that's what Andrew claimed.

The five had met on the very first day of the semester being that they were placed in the same group. They were doing mini group exercises that day and were paired together. If it hadn't have been for the fact that Usagi somehow found a common love for the musical Thoroughly Modern Millie, they probably wouldn't be in this hot and terribly uncomfortable Bakery today.

Finally, placing the completed pink frosted cupcake on the tray in front of her, Usagi sighed. She lifted her head to Makoto, who was on what seemed her 20th, straight ahead of her. "How do you do it Makoto? HOW!" Makoto just laughed lightly, "Bunny. It's like when you picked up that monologue from Confessions of a Shopaholic and managed to memorize it and act it perfectly within the hour. This is my monologue."

Rei shot a glare at Makoto, who was directly to her right. Everyone knew that she didn't have the patience for this today. They also had noticed that icing cupcakes was defiantly not her forte. Somehow her chocolate cupcakes with chocolate icing looked like she karate chopped them into the next century. "Will you stop bragging Makoto! And Usagi if I hear you whine one more time, I SWEAR.." "Back off Rei." Ami stepped in, being at the head of the table she continued the icing of her blue frosted vanilla cupcakes. "You know if you do anything Jedite won't be able to save you from it, you're on your last leg here. And you need this job." No one knew how but Ami had hit a nerve. Rei lowered her head, mumbled something, and start cleaning her area of the table.

Minako, who was to Usagi's right, patted her cousin on her back. "Don't worry buns, your cupcakes will get better!" Usagi put down her icing stick and crossed arms, "Easy for you to say, you've got ten done and they look like they jumped off the cook books cover." Minako let her cousin pout, but continued her work, "First off I've been immune to that look since we were four, and second if you don't stop I will make you stay home from the party at Seiya's." Usagi bounced, almost making Minako ruin her current project, as she remembered the 4th of July bash. She and the group had been planning this since Seiya, a mutual friend and broadway star, had started the idea and continued it when he heard how excited Usagi had been.

They had met Seiya through one of Minako's many suitors and had formed quick and lasting friendships with him. The strongest that formed was that between himself and Usagi. He had quickly formed feelings for her and wanted to do anything for her. However, his feelings have gone unnoticed thanks to Usagi's focus and determination in school and her constant wish to be single. This baffled nearly every one of the pair's friends due to the fact that besides Minako, there was no one more boy crazy.

Usagi immediately forgot her worries as she quickly went back to her work continuing to imagine what the party might turn out to be like. As she finished her last tray, she quickly took off her apron and grabbed her things from the basement. Usagi said bye to the girls, and ran out of the door… right into an unsuspecting Mamoru Chiba.

REVIEW ME PLEASE! Mucho love! Again this was an introduction chapter.

-%-


	3. Chapter 3

**TO TELL THE TRUTH**

Summary: (Out of the context of Sailor Moon, NO POWERS!) How well do we really know anyone? Can someone's exterior be completely dishonest to who they are? When Mamoru first meets Usagi through his current girlfriend, Rei, he thinks that there is no way someone could be that happy all of the time… could he be right? He never expects what he finds, including Rei's reaction. UsagixMamoru, ReixMamoru, ReixJadeite. (Minor other relationships also.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor have I EVER owned Sailor Moon I and wish go with wanting to though! Also, I have decided that I will be using the Japanese forms of the Character's names, and no powers. I may be using explicit content such as lemons later in the story… but not now I am just going to be safe and rate this M. I would love and I mean LOVE reviews. This is my first fanfic EVER and I need really wonderful critiques (harsh or compliments…. I like compliments). **

Sorry for the LONG DELAY! I'm horrible and awful I know. Trust me I had no intention of being one of those authors where they keep you dangling for years for a chapter I've just been dealing with personal stuff. Now for all you reviewers keep in mind this is still my first fanfic and I AM RUSTY. I'm not saying be nice but don't be totally harsh. Mucho huggo's go out to everybody and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The run in.**

Time after time Usagi had run into many people in the streets of Manhattan. The first time was as soon as she got out of the subway station staring up at the monstrous buildings before her. The poor man didn't see it coming he had just bought a hot dog piled high with the works and before his first bite Usag,i without looking, rammed into him head on, ruining both a scrumptious hot dog and her brand new dress. This time was different however. When Usagi and Mamoru went to grab their things mumbling the apologies necessary when their hands touched reaching for a script, they stopped and stared for what seemed like forever. Mamoru searching deep into her eyes for something that seemed to anchor him towards her, Usagi dumbfounded at the God before her unable to peel her eyes away. "You have frosting on your face…"

This was the first thing Mamoru could think of and _the stupidest thing that could could've come out,_ he thought to himself. Usagi blushed every different shade of red and pink you could think of, "Trust me it's better than egg yolk." _Great Usagi he's going to think you're an idiot._ As each of them berated themselves for the stupid things that had just come out of their mouths, a voice from above them interrupted. "Hey! This is the street not a meet and greet! Move or get moved." The Hot Dog vendor above them shouted to get their attention. Usagi grabbed her things, shoved them in her bag and prepared to leave. Mamoru followed suit and grabbed his briefcase. "Sorry." Usagi said as she blushed and stared straight at the ground trying to move fast to avoid further embarrassment. "Wait!" Mamoru shouted as she tried fleeing. "Don't I at least get to know the name of my attacker, you came out of nowhere. And with those meatball antennae I'm surprised you didn't sense that I was near you."

"Meatballs! I'll have you know that this" she pointed angrily at her hair, "is my hair! And no one makes fun of it you hear me!" "Woah! Hey, it was a joke… Breathe. But if you don't give me a name soon I'm going to be forced to call you meatball head." Usagi wouldn't hear of this. Her mother used to do her hair like this every day at home. It fit her so well that she wouldn't have it any other way, it was almost her signature. "Why would I EVER give my name to overly pompous, over stuffed, suit man like youself?! You're wasting my valuable shopping time, and that is something you don't want to do. That is unless you like being kicked into the next century." Usagi beamed at this stranger. She had never spoken to someone like this, let alone a stranger. Maybe New York was finally rubbing off. "You know what, Meatball head suits you. They seem to be tugging so tight on your head that it's affecting your brain." Mamoru doubled over in laughter as Usagi started storming off. He didn't notice until she had disappeared into the crowed headed for the Downtown A train. He looked in vain but saw nothing of the Blonde angel he had just offended, cursing himself he walked inside the bakery. Two seconds later he was pummeled by his waiting girlfriend waiting him inside, only to think of the meatball headed girl once again.

_Meatball head… WHO CALLS ANOTHER PERSON MEATBALL HEAD!?_ Was all Usagi could think in her head as she walked down the stairs and into the dingy lobby of the 50th street station. _How can someone be so awfully rude to another human who they just met!_ As she pulled out her subway pass from her purse she went in through the turnstile and right to the second to last car platform per normal. _But man was he built and how… _As she pulled out her bright pink IPOD nano with matching hot pink over the ears headphones, she couldn't help but think of the rock hard body that belonged to that creep. In the instant they collided, she could feel the defined abs, pecks, and arms, and now she was feeling them again. Usagi shook her head, _snap out of it Bunny it's not like you will ever see him again. _She switched on her favorite musical (Newsies happened to be it at the moment), and waited for the oncoming train.

When Usagi got home that night to the apartment she shared with the girls, she noticed something was off. No girls in sight. "Guys?" she called out into the darkness but no one was home. Dropping her bags she walked through the living room to the kitchen where, on the refrigerator she found a note.

Bunny!

We will be back soon.

Traveled down to Trader Joe's for Groceries.

Didn't text because of Subway.

Don't worry we will bring back plenty of junk food.

Makato

"Well at least I have the TV to myself for a bit." As she traveled to the couch she couldn't help but start to feel anxious. She didn't like to be alone and she always freaked herself out in more ways than she could count. She plopped herself down on the squishiest couch on earth and cuddled into her favorite blanket. Turning on their medium sized flat screen and turned it to a rerun of Once. It was the episode meant to explain Belle, this one normally cheered her up but for some reason wasn't doing it tonight. She felt as if someone somewhere was watching her, planning to strike her at any minute. Her heart started getting faster paced and she started shaking. Her terror was consuming her and she didn't know why. She thought of the only person who could save her, who had been the only one not to shy away from her when she was like this. Seiya. Without hesitation Usagi shakily picked up the phone in her pocket, and started dialing.

Sorry again for the exceptionally long delay! I've been having a hell of a year. Please review I'm a little rusty but I thought I would try to continue. And don't worry I'll describe the apartment in the next chapter. Didn't feel necessary here.


End file.
